World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
:Aby znaleźć informacje na temat talentu czarnoksiężnika, zobacz Cataclysm (talent). World of Warcraft: Cataclysm jest trzecim dodatkiem do World of Warcraft, który został ogłoszony 21 sierpnia 2009 roku podczas Blizzconu 2009. Większość wydarzeń dodatku dzieje się w drastycznie przebudowanych Kalimdorze i Wschodnich Królestwach. W ramach dodatku pojawi się rasa worgenów jako grywalna dla Przymierza oraz gobliny dla Hordy. Latające wierzchowce wreszcie będą dostępne w Azeroth. Deathwing wreszcie powrócił do 'prawdziwego świata' z Deepholmu, wywołując Nowe Rozbicie. "Setki nowych zadań" i nowa drugorzędna profesja, archeologia. Pojawią się również nowe kombinacje ras i klas postaci, jak na przykład taureński paladyn. Pojawią się heroiczne wersje instancji Deadmines i Shadowfang Keep. Maksymalny poziom zostanie podniesiony do poziomu 85. Historia Z oficjalnej strony: Starożytne zło leży przyczajone w Deepholmie, domenie ziemi w Planie Żywiołów. Ukryty w odosobnionym sanktuarium Smoczy Aspekt Skrzydła Śmierci czekał, lecząc swoje rany z ostatniej bitwy przeciwko Azeroth i czekając na chwilę, kiedy będzie mógł zalać świat płynnym ogniem. Niedługo Skrzydła Śmierci Niszczyciel powróci do Azeroth, a jego powrót rozbije świat, pozostawiając gorejące rany na kontynentach. Gdy rasy Hordy i Przymierza znajdą się w epicentrum kataklizmu, królestwa Azeroth doznają sejsmicznych zmian mocy, wielkiej wojny żywiołów i będą łaknęły pomocy bohaterów, którzy powstaną, by bronić ich zniszczonego i rozbitego świata przed dalszą dewastacją. Informacje z BlizzConu 2009 thumb|Nowy system informacji o zdobytym poziomie * Maksymalny poziom podniesiony do 85. * Obszary Kalimdoru i Wschodnich Królestw zostały dotknięte przez Kataklizm. Sawanna została rozbita na dwoje i jest pełna kanionów wypełnionych lawą. Mokradła zostały zniszczone, Cienista Dolina również doznała uszczerbku. Malstrom zatacza coraz większe kręgi. Zmiany pojawią się u wszystkich graczy, niezależnie od zakupu dodatku. * Nowa rasa dla Hordy: Gobliny :* Wszystkie klasy z wyjątkiem druida i paladyna. * Nowa rasa dla Przymierza: Worgeni :* Wszystkie klasy, z wyjątkiem szamana i paladyna. * Nowe kombinacje klas i ras. Dla Przymierza: gnomy kapłani, nocne elfy czarodzieje, ludzie łowcy, krasnoludy czarodzieje, krasnoludy szamani. Dla Hordy: krwawe elfy wojownicy, trolle druidzi, taureni kapłani, taureni paladyni, orkowie czarodzieje i nieumarli łowcy. * Nowe potwory, zadania i krainy. * Nowe lochy, rajdy i pola bitewne. * System rozwoju gildii, który opiera się na zdobywaniu przez gildię poziomów, osiągnięć i nagród. * Zdolność latania wszędzie w Azeroth. Obszary startowe krwawych elfów i draenei wciąż są instancjami. * Nowy system renderowania wody * Cataclysm będzie oferował wsparcie dla elementów DirectX 11. * W trybie OpenGL Cataclysm będzie miał systemowy kursor. Zmiany w statystykach * Siła ataku zostaje usunięta z uzbrojenia. Rycerze śmierci, paladyni i wojownicy będą otrzymywali 2 punkty siły ataku na każdy punkt siły, a druidzi, łowcy, szamani i łotrzyki otrzymają 2 punkty na każdy punkt zręczności, z wyjątkiem druidów w formie niedźwiedzia, którzy będą otrzymywali je za punkty siły, by móc dzielić płaszcze, naszyjniki i pierścienie dla tanków wraz z rycerzami śmierci, paladynami i wojownikami. * Siła czaru zostaje usunięta z uzbrojenia, z wyjątkiem broni dla władających magią. Postaci będą otrzymywali siłę czaru z intelektu, tak jak siłę ataku ze zręczności i siły. * MP5 i duch: Statystyka MP5 (ilość many regenerowana w ciągu 5 sekund) zostaje usunięta, regeneracja many wszystkich specjalizacji leczących będzie opierała się na punktach ducha, który to poziom może zostać zwiększony przez pasywny talent Medytacja. Reguła 5 sekund może zostać zniesiona, gdyż zniwelowana zostaje różnica regeneracji w zależności od tego, czy gracz jest lub nie w trakcie walki. Czarujące klasy DPS więcej nie będą opierały swej regeneracji many na punktach ducha, a punkty te więcej nie będą pojawiały się w płóciennym wyposażeniu DPS. Druidzi równowagi i szamani żywiołów otrzymają talenty, by zdobyć ocenę trafienia z ducha i będą mogli współdzielić wyposażenie z uzdrowicielami, natomiast magicy w uzbrojeniu skórzanym i kolczym nie będą już posiadali oceny trafienia. Kapłani cienia również będą podlegać konwersji jednego ze swoich talentów, by mogli mieć szerszy wachlarz dostępnego ekwipunku. * Penetracja pancerza zostaje usunięta z wyposażenia, jednakże niektóre specjalizacje w zadawaniu fizycznych obrażeń wciąż będą mogły zdobywać punkty penetracji pancerza przez talenty i/lub bonusy mistrzostwa. * Szybkość dla fizycznych DPS walczących wręcz lub na odległość będzie oddziaływała na szybkość regeneracji energii, gniewu, skupienia oraz runów. Szamani wzmocnienia i paladyni odkupienia otrzymają talenty, które pozwolą im czerpać podobne profity z szybkości. Dalej będą oni posiadali zwiększenie prędkości użycia broni. Szybkość dla klas czarujących pozostaje bez zmian. * Wartość bloku zostaje usunięta z gry, natomiast blokowanie pozwoli obniżyć wartość otrzymanych obrażeń o 30%, co można będzie zwiększyć poprzez talenty oraz bonusy mistrzostwa. * Umiejętności we władaniu bronią zostają usunięte. Gracz będzie posiadał umiejętność władania każdą bronią dostępną dla jego/jej klasy i nie będzie musiał jej rozwijać. * Elastyczność będzie oddziaływała tylko na obrażenia oraz obrażenia krytyczne zadawane przez graczy. * Ocena mistrzostwa zostaje dodana. Bonusy mistrzostwa będą możliwymi do nauczenia pasywnymi bonusami od poziomu około 75. Zależnie od głównego drzewa talentów, gracze będą mieli dostępne inne mistrzostwa. Profesje * Poziom profesji zostaje podniesiony do 525 i będzie nazywał się Illustrious . * Przekuwanie pozwoli, dzięki konkretnym NPC, wymienić procent jednej drugorzędnej statystyki przedmiotu na inną (na przykład Uderzenie na Cios Krytyczny). * Nowa drugorzędna profesja: archeologia. * Inskrypcja będzie posiadała trzy poziomy glifów: Główne, Większe i Mniejsze (Główne będą dawnymi większymi, a nowe większe będą zupełnie nowym poziomem glifów). * Krawiectwo, szycie skór oraz kowalstwo będą mieli zniesione specjalizacje, a wszystkie formuły będą dostępne dla wszystkich. Talenty * Drastyczne zmiany w systemie talentów: drzewa talentów będą ograniczone do 31-punktowych talentów (7 szczebli w każdym drzewie). Na poziomie 10-80 gracz będzie otrzymywał jeden punkt co dwa poziomy, natomiast powyżej 80 poziomu jeden punkt co każdy poziom, co da w sumie 41 punktów talentu na poziomie 85 (na poziomie 80 w WotLK było 71 punktów talentu). * Wybranie głównego drzewa talentów będzie się odbywało na poziomie 10 i będzie musiało zostać przeprowadzone przed wydawaniem punktów talentu. Ten wybór będzie dawał pasywne bonusy i unikalną umiejętność aktywną. Nie będzie można wydawać punktów talentu w drugim drzewie do czasu zainwestowania 31 punktów w główne drzewo (czyli około 70 poziomu). * Wiele pasywnych talentów będzie miało standardowe bonusy, takie jak szansę ciosu krytycznego, zmniejszenie obrażeń lub zwiększenie leczenia, a te talenty, które dawały bonusy do dopalaczy lub osłabień zostaną zniesione. PvE i PvP * Przywódcy rajdów 25-osobowych będą mieli możliwość rozbicia rajdu na maksymalnie 3 10-osobowe rajdy. To pozwoli graczom kontynować rajd nawet, gdy ktoś opuści grupę. Rajdy 10-osobowe nie będą mogły jednak zostać przekonwertowane na rajd 25-osobowy. * 10- i 25-osobowe rajdy będą miały to samo ID w Cataclysm. Jednak gracze wciąż będą mieli możliwość dołączenia do rajdu tak długo, aż nie zabiją dwukrotnie tego samego bossa w czasie resetu rajdu. To oznacza, że gracze będą mieli możliwość kontynuowania rajdu z inną grupą, pod warunkiem że ta będzie w tym samym lub wyższym punkcie rajdu. * Rajdy 10- i 25-osobowe w Cataclysm będą oferowały te same zdobycze, jednak 25-osobowe będą dawały więcej przedmiotów na postać. * W Cataclysm będą istniały tylko cztery różne "odznaki", wszystkie obecnie nazwane Punktami: dwie PvE (Punkty Bohaterstwa i Waleczności) oraz dwie PvP (Punkty Honoru i Podboju). Punkty Areny teraz będą się nazywały Punktami Podboju. ** Punkty Bohaterstwa PvE i Honoru PvP będą posiadały jedynie maksymalną liczbę, jaką można uzyskać. ** Punkty Waleczności PvE i Podboju PvP będą posiadały maksymalną możliwą liczbę do zdobycia oraz maksymalną liczbę, jaką można zdobyć w ciągu tygodnia. * Cataclysm będzie miał dodaną nową mechanikę "auto-quest", która pozwoli rozpocząć następne zadanie w ciągu bez udawania się do pierwotnego NPC dającego zadanie. Zmiany w rasach i klasach Elementy anulowane * Przebudowany rozwój postaci poprzez Ścieżkę Tytanów oraz starożytne glify zostały zapowiedziane, lecz później wycofano się z tych zmian. * Usunięto talenty gildii oraz walutę gildii. Zamiast tego bonusy z awansu gildii zostają automatycznie odblokowane zależnie od poziomu gildii. Ważne postacie Pośród wielu postaci mających odegrać ważną rolę w historii Cataclysm są: * Deathwing, dawniej Neltharion Strażnik Ziemi, potwierdzony jako główny zły charakter dodatku * Thrall, dawny przywódca Hordy i najpotężniejszy szaman na świecie, przyłączy się do Ziemnego Kręgu i będzie miał wiele roboty po Kataklizmie. * Garrosh Hellscream, który stanie się pełniącym obowiązki wodza wojennego Hordy, dalej będzie wywoływał napięcia w Hordzie. * Varian Wrynn, który prowadzi Przymierze po Nowym Rozbiciu * Malfurion Stormrage, który powróci, by nie pozwolić na zniszczenie Góry Hyjal. * Brann Bronzebeard, wraca do swej pracy jako przywódcy ekspedycji do nowo odkrytego regionu Uldum. * Genn Greymane, król Gilneas, który pomaga w znalezieniu lekarstwa na klątwę worgenów. * Nefarian, znany również jako Victor Nefarius, syn Deathwinga, którzy przeżył i wycofał się w głąb Iglicy Czarnej Skały * Ragnaros, który wciąż żyje, by walczyć z żywymi na Górze Hyjal i później na swym własnym planie żywiołu ognia. * Cho'gall i jego kult Młota Półmroku są ważnymi postaciami dodatku; jego sługi współpracują z Deathwingiem. * Królowa Azshara pojawia się w krótkiej, lecz ważnej roli jako przeciwniczka Malfuriona Stormrage'a. * Therazane wspiera poszukiwaczy przygód w Deepholmie. * Neptulon zbiera wojowników do walki z nagami w Vashj'ir, które próbują go zdetronizować i przejąć władzę w jego królestwie wód. * Azuregos i Kalecgos pozostali, by bronić resztkę niebieskiego stada smoków przed gniewem Deathwinga po śmierci Malygosa. Frakcje i organizacje W dodatku pojawią się liczne nowe frakcje. Gilneas (Worgeni) :Lud Gilneas to naród uchodźców. Zabarykadowali się przed resztą świata, a teraz muszą zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwami z wewnątrz. Kartel Bilgewater (Gobliny) :Prowadzony przez bezwzględnego Handlowego Księcia Gallywixa Kartel Bilgewater jest najpotężniejszą kompanią handlową na wyspie Kezan. Z kwatery głónej w Porcie Bilgewater Kartel dominuje w handlu na Południowych Morzach. Strażnicy Hyjal :Strażnicy Hyjal to grupa zaprzysiężona obronie Góry Hyjal, oblężonej przez armie Pana Ognia Ragnarosa. Strażnicy to głównie druidzi, tacy jak Kręg Cenarioński. Ramkahen :Ludzie-koty Ramkahen to dalecy, lecz bezpośredni potomkowie Tol'vir, strażników Uldum. Mimo że stracili oni kamienne ciała, strzeżenie tajemnic tytanów wciąż jest częścią ich tradycji. Niektóre inne frakcje mogą posiadać własną reputację, co można wysnuć po dostępnych osiągnięciach: * Klan Smoczej Paszczy na polu bitewnym Bliźniacze Szczyty. * Klan Wildhammer na polu bitewnym Bliźniacze Szczyty. * Ziemny Krąg * Therazane (lub jej sojusznicy) Nowe obszary thumb|Umiejscowienie nowych lokacji Kalimdor * Mount Hyjal (80-82) * Uldum (84-85) Wschodnie Królestwa * Gilneas (1-12) * Twilight Highlands (84-85) * Tol Barad (84-85) (Zewnętrzna strefa PvP) * Vashj'ir (80-82) ** Abisalne Podnóża ** Las Wodorostów ** Błyszczący Płaskowyż Wielkie Morze * Kezan (1-5) * Lost Isles (5-12) * Maelstrom (wejście do Deepholmu) Plan Żywiołów * Deepholm (82-84) Obszary dotknięte przez Kataklizm Zmiany nie są fazowane. Będą one widoczne dla wszystkich graczy, od poziomu 1 do 85, nieważne, czy zakupili dodatek, czy nie. Kalimdor * Cienista Dolina: Silna deforestracja wokół Obozu Drwali Wojennej Pieśni spowodowała, że orkowie otoczyli Schronienie Srebrzystego Skrzydła. Przyczółek Zoram'gar został wzmocniony czarnym żelazem, podobnym do przyczółków Hordy w Northrend. Astranaar stał się ofiarą lotniczych ataków Hordy. * Azshara: Azshara została zajęta przez gobliny (najprawdopodobniej będzie to ich drugi obszar po Zagubionych Wyspach), gdzie stworzyły kamieniołom, by wycinać budulec do wznoszenia swych miast. Kraina jest obecnie bezpośrednio połączona z Orgrimmarem. * Sawanna: Sawanna została rozdzielona na dwoje przez wielkie kaniony wypełnione rzekami lawy. Północna Sawanna będzie obszarem poziomu 10-20, podczas gdy Południowa Sawanna będzie przewidziana dla graczy wyższego poziomu. Część Sawanny znacznie zarosła dzięki pracy druida Naralexa. Przesmyk do Mulgore został umocniony przez taurenów, którzy wznieśli wysokie mury i bramę. Przymierze rozwija się na Południowej Sawannie, wznosząc liczne wieże i niszcząc Obóz Taurajo. * Mroczny Brzeg: Auberdine zostaje zniszczone, a znaczna część lądu osuwa się do morza. Przymierze przesuwa swój obóz na północ krainy i zakłada miasto Lor'danel, podczas gdy Horda tworzy przyczółek na Południu. Osada Strzaskana Włócznia, dawna zamknięta strefa, stanie się dostępną podstrefą. * Darnassus: "Dzielnica worgenów", która pierwotnie miała być w Stormwind, jest w rzeczywistości częścią Darnassus. Jej architektura jest opisana jako "budynki, które wydają się wychylać z drzew, jednak mają worgeński styk, więc są ponure, jak cały styl Gilneas." * Pustkowie: Niegdyś jałowe pustkowie przemieniło się pod wpływem Kataklizmu, który wydrążył nowe rzeki i przywrócił regionowi życie. Jednak kraina została najechana przez demony, w tym shivarry. * Durotar: Wyspy Echowe zostały ponownie zajęte przez trolli Mrocznej Włóczni, stając się ich obszarem startowym. * Exodar: Łódź z Koi Valaara płynie teraz prosto do Portu Stormwind. * Feralas: Powróci jako obszar poziomu 35-40. Forteca Feathermoon została zniszczona przez nagi. Przerażająca Wyspa została zalana przez fale wywołane przez Kataklizm. * Orgrimmar: W zwiastunie pokazały się główne wrota miasta wzpocnione metalem (na wzór Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni). Nie wiadomo, jaki to metal, jednak na BlizzConie 2009 Tom Chilton powiedział: "zwróćcie uwagę na czarne żelazo... ono skądś pochodzi", wskazując specjalne pochodzenie lub po prostu podkreślając, że jest to podobna architektura do tej stosowanej przez Garrosha w Northrend. Prawdopodobnie jestto ciemne żelazo, saronit lub zwykłe żelazo. Dolina Mądrości staje się dzielnicą taurenów, a Garrosh, obecnie pełniący obowiązki wodza wojennego Hordy, buduje nową fortece w Dolinie Siły, by "pokazać, kto tu rządzi". Obok Doliny Duchów pojawia się dzielnica zwana "Slumsami Goblinów". Pojawia się również tylne wejście wiodące do Azshary. Dolina Honoru staje się drugą dzielnicą handlową, z własnym bankiem, domem aukcyjnym i karczmą. * Góry Kamiennych Szponów: Erupcje niszczą naturę, rozprzestrzeniając płomienie nawet poza Zaklętą Dolinę. Gobliny wycięły przejście w górach, formując dolinę wiodącą do Cienistej Doliny. Zachodnie wybrzeże jest teraz dostępne. Szczyt Kamiennego Szponu został zniszczony przez beztwarzowych i macki Starego Bóstwa. * Tanaris: Zostanie zalane, powodując, że niektóre wewnętrzne pustynne lokacje staną się plażami; Port Steamwheedle zostanie zalany, a Gadgetzan stanie się nowym portem w krainie. * Tysiąc Igieł: Zostanie zalane, udostępnione zostanie wschodnie wybrzeże, a Błyszczące Równiny staną się jeziorem. Powróci jako strefa poziomu 40-45. Wschodnie Królestwa * Strzaskana Kraina: Przepływ zadań w całej krainie zostanie przebudowany, udostępnione zostanie wybrzeże, a Skażona Blizna stanie się dużym obszarem przeznaczonym dla worgenów. * Dun Morogh: Wygnańcy z Gnomeregan odbiją Gnomeregan jako swoją nową strefę startową. * Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi: Powrócą jako obszar poziomu 40-50. * Ostępy powrócą jako obszar poziomu 30-35. * Pogórze Hillsbradzkie: Mimo że początkowo mówiono, że zostanie zniszczone przez morskie fale, Southshore zostaje zniszczone przez Śnieć Opuszczonych. * Las Srebrzystych Sosen: Mur Szarej Grzywy zostanie zniszczony przez Kataklizm, otwierając przełęcz do Gilneas. * Góry Czerwonej Grani: remont mostu w Lakeshire zostanie wreszcie ukończony. * Stormwind: Zamki i teren wokół Stormwind zostanie przemodelowany, by umożliwić dostęp latającym wierzchowcom. Część miasta zostanie uszkodzona. Park zostanie zniszczony przez Deathwinga w zemście za wywieszanie na łukach głowy Onyxii. Pojawi się nowe jezioro i miejski cmentarz, a Dzielnica Krasnoludzka zostanie drugą dzielnicą hanlową z własnym bankiem, domem aukcyjnym i karczmą. * Dolina Dławiących Pnączy: Będzie jedną z najbardziej zmienionych krain, która rozpadnie się na dwie osobne: Północne Dławiące Pnącze i Przylądek Dławiących Pnączy. * Undercity: Teren wewnątrz i wokół Ruin Lordaeron zostanie przemodelowany, by umożliwić dostęp latającym wierzchowcom. * Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi: Po upadku Króla Lisza, Plaga łatwo odpuściła, co zaowocowało odbudową Pola Przeklętego Kamienia, Łez Dalsona, Wijącego Widma i Uwiązdu Gahrrona. Andorhal zostaje zajęte przez Hordę i Przymierze. Hearthglen zostanie domem Srebrzystej Krucjaty, rządzonym przez Tiriona Fordringa, który więcej nie pojawi się w ruderze na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi powrócą jako obszar poziomu 30-40. * Ziemie Zachodnie: W krainie pojawi się wir, Wzgórze Strażnicze zostanie otoczone murem. Inne zmiany nie są znane. * Mokradła: Silnie dotknięte przez niszczycielskie wyjście Deathwinga z Deepholmu, z otwartymi teraz na północy Wyżynami Półmroku. Zmiany poziomów | style="vertical-align:top;" | | style="vertical-align:top;" | |} Lochy i rajdy * Niebiański Mur: ** Pinakiel Wiru - loch poziomu 80-82, ** Tron Czterech Wiatrów - instancja rajdowa. * Deepholm ** Kamienny Rdzeń - loch poziomu 83-84. * Vashj'ir: ** Abisalna Paszcza - loch poziomu 81-83, ** Tron Przypływów - loch poziomu 80-81. * Góra Czarnej Skały: ** Jaskinie Czarnej Skały - loch poziomu 80-81, ** Dziedzictwo Czarnych Skrzydeł - rajd inspirowany Leżem Czarnych Skrzydeł z Nefarianem jako ostatnim bossem. * Grim Batol: ** Grim Batol - loch poziomu 85. ** Bastion Półmroku - instancja rajdowa. * Przebudowa starych lochów. Zaplanowane do późniejszego wydania * Ogniste Ziemie: ** Rajd przeciwko Ragnarosowi. Pierwotnie miał być wydany wraz z Cataclysm, jednak z nieznanych powodów został odsunięty w czasie. * Jaskinie Czasu: ** Wojna Starożytnych - instancja rajdowa. * Stare lochy z 5-osobową wersją heroiczną: ** Martwe Kopalnie, ** Fort Cienistego Pazura. Dodatki PvP Pola bitewne * Bitwa o Gilneas będzie polem bitewnym, w którym trzeba będzie przejąć kontrolę nad miastem przez zajęcie większości dzielnic. * Bliźniacze Szczyty będą polem bitewnym CTF znajdującym się na Wyżynach Półmroku, podobnym do Wąwozu Wojennej Pieśni. Pola Bitewne w Cataclysm będą oceniane, podobnie jak areny i będą oferowały podobne do aren nagrody. Areny Planowane jest wprowadzenie nowych aren w dodatku, jednak nie bezpośrednio przy wydaniu dodatku. Światowe PvP Tol Barad będzie zewnętrznym obszarem PvP, podobnie jak Wintergrasp. W przeciwieństwie do Wintergrasp Tol Barad będzie głównym miejscem wykonywania codziennych zadań. Przez przejęcie kontroli nad Więzieniem Tol Barad gracze zyskają dostęp do wielu bardzo korzystnych codziennych zadań. Nowe rasy * Gobliny (rasa grywalna Hordy) * Worgeni (rasa grywalna Przymierza) * Tol'vir Galeria Goblinplayablerace.jpg|Nowa rasa grywalna Hordy - gobliny Cataclysm_Worgen_in_Arathi_Basin.jpg|Worgen w Basenie Arathiańskim Cataclysm_Abyssal_Maw.jpg|Abisalna Paszcza Cataclysm_Ashenvale_-_Zoram'gar_Outpost.jpg|Rozbudowany Przyczółek Zoram'gar w Cienistej Dolinie Cataclysm_Barrens.jpg|Dotknięta Kataklizmem Sawanna Cataclysm_Darkshore.jpg|Dotknięty Kataklizmem Mroczny Brzeg Cataclysm_Desolace_Invasion.jpg|Inwazja na Pustkowie Cataclysm_Desolace_Landscape.jpg|Na Pustkowie wraca życie Cataclysm_Female_Goblin.jpg|Goblin płci żeńskiej Cataclysm_Goblin_Priest,_Mage,_and_Warlock.jpg|Gobliński kapłan, czarodziej i czarnoksiężnik Cataclysm_Goblin_Warlock_and_Hunter.jpg|Gobliński łowca i czarnoksiężnik Cataclysm_Horde_in_Ashenvale.jpg|Horda w Cienistej Dolinie Cataclysm_Gilneas.jpg|Krajobraz Gilneas Cataclysm_Gilneas_-_City_Streets.jpg|Ulice Gilneas Cataclysm_Gilneas_-_House.jpg|Dom w Gilneas Cataclysm_Gilneas_-_Lighthouse.jpg|Latarnia morska w Gilneas Cataclysm_Gilneas_-_Windmills.jpg|Wiatraki w Gilneas Cataclysm_Lost_Isles_-_Battle.jpg|Bitwa na Zagubionych Wyspach Cataclysm_Southern_Barrens.jpg|Południowa Sawanna Cataclysm_Upper_Blackrock_Spire_-_Bridge.jpg|Most w Iglicy Czarnej Skały Filmy thumb|300px|left|Oficjalny trailer Dodatkowe informacje FAQ Linki zewnętrzne Strona oficjalna dodatku da:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm de:Cataclysm en:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm es:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm fi:Cataclysm fr:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm hu:Cataclysm it:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm ja:Cataclysm ru:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dodatki